villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brotherhood of Makuta
The Brotherhood of Makuta is the most powerful, yet corrupted organization and served as the main antagonistic force in the entire BIONICLE ''series. It was also made up of the Makuta devoted of furthering their goals, good or evil. The Brotherhood of Makuta were once worked for the Great Spirit Mata Nui for the greater good until they eventually purged their inner lights and thus, becoming the evil beings, whose their main objective is to strike onto the Great Spirit and to conquer the Matoran universe. History Past and Formation The Brotherhood's history begins around 100,000 years ago with the creation fo the Makuta species. The Makuta were first beings of shadow and were created on one of the Southern Islands where the Makuta Pool was created where Mata Nui molded its liquid into the Makuta's living bodies. Following their formation, the Brotherhood of Makuta was formed as an organization for the creation and alteration of the Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe. Miserix acted as the brotherhood's first leader with his lieutenant, Makuta Teridax, being is supporter. League of Six Kingdoms The Brotherhood soon became more involved within their own universe and had started several thousand years after the brotherhood's formation. Icarax, Mutran, Pridak had all embarked on a diplomatic mission to lower the prices for exports in Xia on behalf of the Matoran settlements. Around 87,00 years ago, the brotherhood had also forged an alliance with the League of Six Kingdoms to provide war Rahi for their warlords, the Barraki. The Brotherhood had a very low view and opinion of the league (especially Makuta's) and it began when the league began to conqure the universe which revealed the Makuta's plans to divide the universe into six sectionsfor each Barraki to rule with a Barraki Tower. Although the Makuta didn't like this strategy, the league forced them to in an attempt to keep the alliance going through consistant intimidation, and claimed that they could invade Destral. Yet, the primary reason for the existance of the alliance was not that it was the league who were the chosen ones to hold order in Mata Nui's universe. This alliance was held up until around 80,000 years ago when the brotherhood had discovered a spy in the Barraki, Takadox, and that the league was planningt overthrow Mata Nui. In response, the brotherhood had mustered up their armies and seiged the Barraki Fortress in an attempt to overthrow the league. They captured the Barraki and left the league powerless and their remaining armies were imprisoned. Overthrowing Miserix 500 years later, the Great Disturbance occured and the Teridax was called upon to put an end to it by Miserix. The second-in-command saw this event as an opprotunity to show the potential of the brotherhood to be able to maintain order and had the armies of the war imprisoned in the archives and unleashed the exhibits on them in what would be known as the Archives Massacre. The aftermath of the massacre had not given Teridax the results that he had wanted, for Matoran had distrusted the brotherhood from there on. Miserix had never wanted this event to ever happen again so he had assigned each Makuta a region to reign over with Teridax getting to reign over Metru Nui and built his base above the city known as Magaia which meant "guardian" in Matoran. At this time, the brotherhood had sent Mutran to an unnamed island where a being known as Tren Krom was fused to. His objective was to ascertain him as a possible threat to the brotherhood so Mutran was sent in. Mutran confronted Tren Krom and he began to enter into Mutran's conciousness and explored it which caused Mutran to grow concerned with the possibility that he might die but instead fell unconcious and woke up on the beach now holding Trem Krom's knowledge of the universe. He then discovered Teridax's plan to overthrow the Great Spirit and returned to inform him. With the plan complete, Teridax called in a convocation and stated his plan to all of the Makuta though Miserix had gotten word of his plan all along and knew of its ploy to have him take command. The two got into a fight and after a stalemate, Teridax had asked the Makuta who they swear allegience to with the majority of them siding with him and Miserix was overthrown and sentanced to death. Corruption of the Brotherhood Later on either by coercion or reputation, the brotherhood grew in power to the point where they had became the personal bodyguards of Mata Nui and the "protectors" of Matoran and Metru Nui. Their servants and armies had ended up including members such as Toa Hagah, Visorak, Fohrok, Dark Hunters, and Exo-Toa. However, this digree of power wasn't enough to satisfy them and they wanted ro rule over everything. With all of their armies, they planned to invade foreign lands and have the natives killed or enslaved. They had also realized the threat of the Mask of Light and stole it on a mission. They were all bust unstoppable but soon, Teridax's Toa Hagah team quickly found out that the brotherhood that they had served had become corrupted and they sought after the mask. They battled the Visorak, Fohrok, and Dark Hunters and managed to steal the Avokhii. However before they could escape, Roodaka came in and fought them before they could make their hasty escape. After a short fight, The Hagah were not Rahaga, a mutation of both '''Rah'kshi and Toa 'Haga'h. They were eventually defeated, imprisoned, humiliated, but they still had the mask and it was hidden for a generation. The Great Cataclysm The Brotherhood of envious of Mata Nui's great power and responsibility as the Great Spirit seemed to hoard all of the royalty and the matoran giving him "undeserved" respect. Teridax, Mata Nui's former "brother", was especially passionate and the Brotherhood quickly formed a plan: they would attack Mata Nui by ambush. Teridax attacked Mata Nui, who succumbed to his injuries by falling into a coma. During this time, Teridax was masquerading as Dume, the Turaga ruler of the city. He tried to make Matoran forget their virtues, Mata Nui, and have them turn against Toa Metru. When some of the population became restless, he forced all of the Matoran into memory-erasing Matoran spheres. Two Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka, had infiltrated the city. The pair interfered with the Toa, but also the Brotherhood. During the climas battle over Metru Nui, Teridax obsorbed the two hunters into his body. Toa Metru Vakama used the Vahi mask of Time in the battle, damaging Teridax, but Lhikan had died saving Vakama from a blast in the process. Teridax had given Vakama an offer to become a member of the Brotherhood, but he instead violently refused and the Toa combined their powers sealing Teridax in a block of solid protodermis and both sides were left to rebuild after their pyrrhic victories. Teridax however, was not left helpless as he telepathically summoned Sidorak and Roodaka, the rulers of Visorak. They were to come with their armies and they had done so. Roodaka had then freed Teridax from his prison and while the Visorak were battling the new Toa Hordika. Teridax had kept information about them but also sought the Vahi who had fallen into the sea. The deaths of Nidhiki and Krekka long before, were not ignored. However, the Shadowed One, the leaders of the Dark Hunters, came to Metru Nui as an agry being. He confronted Teridax and had declared war on the Brotherhood. The Toa had tooken advantage of the fighting and would strike the Brotherhood whenever they could. However, the Brotherhood's master plan was still in effect: since the Matoran of Metru Nui escaped and met up with a team of Toa - Toa that weren't easily eliminated - Mata Nui would eventually be reawakened and then a reign of darkness would be released that no Matoran has ever imagined, even in their worst nightmare. It's unknown whether this plan too into consideration the possible existance of organizations like the Order of Mata Nui. Karda Nui and Collapse Towards the complition of the plan, Teridax had sent seven of the brotherhood's high-ranking Makuta and members to capture the universe core and transform the Av-Matoran residing there in the Shadow Matoran. However, none of them knew when the plan was complete, the Energy Storms would incinerate everything in Karda Nui, including the Makuta. By their deaths, Teridax was able to to ensure that he had no competition as the ruler of the universe. Teridax had then destroyed Destral and killed all of the remaining Makuta except Miserix leaving the brotherhood disbanded. Notable Members thumbs|300px Leaders *Miserix - Founder and First Leader (Overthrown and Removed) *Makuta Teridax - Second Leader (Deceased) Members *Chirox (Currently as Shadow Revenant) *Bitil (Currently as Shadow Revenant) *Ehlek (Formerly Barraki/ Currently as Shadow Revenant) *Antroz (Deceased) *Vamprah (Deceased) *Krika (Deceased) *Mutran (Deceased) Servants and Allies *Nektann *Takadox (Formerly) *Sidorak (Formerly/ Deceased) *Roodaka (Formerly) *Vakama (Temporarily) Category:Lego Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Kidnapper Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Mercenaries Category:Archenemy Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Game Changer Category:Liars Category:Brainwashers Category:Extremists Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Disciplinarians Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Power Hungry Category:Defilers Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Xenophobes Category:Honorable Villains Category:Slaver Category:Usurper Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Deal Makers Category:Brutes Category:Gaolers Category:Aristocrats Category:Social Darwinists Category:Nazis Category:Sophisticated Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Satanism Category:Warlords Category:Successful Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Necessary Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Guardians Category:Psychopath Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Monsters